childrenofremnantfandomcom-20200216-history
Cerulean Moondrop
Cerulean Moondrop is a RWBY fanon character created by Alyssa Orlando in the beginning of 2017. He is a 17-year-old snow-leopard faunus, and his weapon of choice is Lunnoye. Characteristics Race: Faunus (Snow-leopard) Weapon: Lunnoye (Aura-manipulated Glaive-Shield) Gender: Unknown/Take a guess (Biologically male) Age: 17 Traits Handedness: Right Complexion: Pale white Height: 5’0” Blood Type: 0- Eye Color: Emerald Hair Color: White w/ teal undertones Bust: 34” Waist: 24” Hips: 30” Favorite food: Milk Likes: Gymnastics, milk, cheesy romantic movies and books, gathering information and gossip, climbing trees Dislikes: Darkness, Vegetables Semblance: Shapeshift. Cerulean can take the form of a snow leopard, and maintain the shape so long as he has aura to sustain the form. The transition from humanoid to leopard takes about six seconds, and the return to his faunus form takes around 12 as his body compresses or grows, respectively. Though the transformation sequence appears painful, it does not hurt him. He can still use his aura to wield his weapon while in snow-leopard form, and his tail. Professional Status: Affiliations: Beacon Academy Previous Affiliations: Schnee Dust Company, Atlas Academy Relatives: Mother, Father Appearance Colors: White/Grey, Blue, Green Cerulean wears a grey long-sleeved half-jacket with a high, zippered collar, the sleeves of which become looser towards the wrist and fade gradiently from grey into teal. He wears a teal thermal shirt above two crossed belts and black, loose pants tied off tightly with frayed rope below the knee, which only have two rear pockets. He wears an asymmetrical pair of boots with white fur cuffs; the right boot is knee-high with multiple pockets, and the left comes to mid-calf. His faunus trait is a fluffy, white snow-leopard tail that is 4’2” long. Pajamas Black tank top with grey sweatpants decorated with pictures of glass milk bottles. History Cerlulean was born to parents who had met in the White Fang, being two of its first members. However, he was born outside of the organization’s influence in Mantle; his parents had left the White Fang when it was still a nonviolent organization to raise their child away from the spiteful human resistance to early White Fang demonstrations. The ropes he wears around his leg are a memento. When Cerulean was a child, he was cornered a group of prejudiced human teens. He ran and hid in a cave, where his only friend, a human, found him. However, the fear and panic drew a pack of roving Grimm out for their blood. The two boys took shelter in an abandoned Dust mine, but quickly found themselves cornered, this time by angry, starving beowolves. They hid for hours as the Grimm’s claws brought the dilapidated mine down to cave in on itself, and soon Cerulean found his friend dangling for dear life off a cliff. Using a rope he found in the mine, he tossed a line to his friend seconds too late, and watched as the rock sealed the fate of the boy, and cut Cerulean off from any exit for three days.The frayed rope is both a memento of his fallen friend, and a reminder of why he fights humanity’s oldest enemy to this day. Life went on, and as Cerulean’s body and mind recovered from the event the monotonous plod of Dust mining for a living combined with firsthand experience in what evils the Grimm could inflict led to the decision to become a Huntsman. However, the desire to leave Atlas, where anti-faunus prejudice was more alive than in the other kingdoms, and the desire to see the world were contributing factors in his ambitious decision to study at Beacon rather than become a military pawn of Atlas academy. In between long shifts in the Dust mines, Cerulean was training his combat skills. His mother, a gymnast turned miner, taught him how to move and maintain his body as she had since his childhood while she worked alongside his father to stash away as much money as possible to afford a one-way ticket to Vale, which cost several hundred Lien. After his father taught him to wield a weapon, Cerulean came into possession of his own, Lunnoye, during a routine visit to the market. The local smith had crafted an exquisite, bladed Glaive-Shield for a local Huntsman. However, the Huntsman in question had ventured off into the frozen wastes of Mantle and never returned. The smith was left with a custom, exotic weapon no one wanted to buy, especially for the price it was worth, and Cerulean was in need of a weapon. The young Cerulean offered to work off the price of the weapon in man-hours at the forge, in between regular training and mining shifts. After several months of labor, the smith gifted the weapon to the young student, but not before embellishing the surface with a crescent moon, in honor of Cerulean’s family name, after which Cerulean christened it Lunnoye: “Lunar” in an old Mantle dialect. Personality Cerulean is quiet and reserved, only speaking when necessary. However, his silent, aloof exterior conceals a highly alert, intuitive mind. Regardless of the opinions he forms in his head, his reactions are usually indifferent, unless milk is involved. He tends to keep distant from others for fear of endangering them; he adapted to looking after himself and his family, and close relationships with others are an uncomfortable area in which he is ill experienced. However he is not deliberately standoffish, and will respond when questioned directly and contribute to conversation if he feels he has something worthwhile to say. He has a cool head, and rarely displays anger or any negative emotion, as he remembers what happened the last time he did vividly. However, he is always aware of the presence of any nearby milk. And only when he’s completely alone, he indulges in his favorite hobby: watching and reading cheesy romantic stories with a nearby box of tissues. Though biologically male, his androgynous form confuses almost everyone that looks at him in regards to his gender. When asked, he gives no clear answers, as he derives innocent bemusement from the inability of others to discern the proper pronouns needed to address him.